Death 1: Haunted
by Sharinganmistress
Summary: REVISED AND MUCH BETTER!One fateful night they meet and after it all she walks away with a broken heart and a new dream. R&R Rated for later chapters
1. His ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Jasmine is my character (no I don't own the name but it Is a pretty name).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was deathly silent, small animals of all sorts stood completely still, there fur prickling up at the sight of the tall red eyed boy. Red, Gooey liquid covered the old red wood tree trunks. Black clouds forming around the disappearing crimson moon. In the grasp of the taller man was a young boy. The younger one thrashed about, clawing at the hands that were placed firmly around his neck. The tall one smiled, watching the young boy wiggle about and gasp for air.

Then just as quickly as he had been picked up, the young boy was flung across the open space of the dark forest. The tall boy laughed as the younger boy hit the ground with a large "thump," puddles of blood forming around his bruised, broken body. "Sasuke!" Exclaimed a young black-haired girl as she rushed to his aid. Kneeling down at his side, she brought her cream hand down to thouch his pale cheek.

"J-Jasmine." Chocked Sasuke, tilting his head to meet the soft blue eyes of the girl. Jasmine's eyes widened with the thought of losing the chunin. She scanned over his body, inspecting every inch of damage the older boy had done. Sasuke's once, silky black shirt was now a tattered, muddy rag. His nicely fixed hair was now matted, and full of blood.

"Sasuke, hang in there. I'll get you back to the village, just stay alive." Said the girl holding her tears back. The older boy looked down at the figures, his red eyes gleaming with victory. Jasmine picked up as much of Sasuke's upper body as he could and held it close. The Horace breathing of the young boy echoed hauntingly in her mind. She then set him down again, and pulled a kunai from her pocket. She tightened her grasp around its metal hilt, glaring up at the older Uchiha, hatred shining in icy blue eyes.

"Itachi, why are you doing this?" exclaimed Jasmine, her voice full of hatred and question. "That boy was just doing what he felt he needed to do, and I was just doing what I thought was necessary. You know, when a dying dog is in pain, the owners put him to sleep." Itachi smiled cruelly. The girl said nothing just let hate poor from her eyes like poison, hoping it would some how affect Itachi. It didn't, the boy just stood there, but his once cruel smile was now bent into a straight face. Then as if nothing had happened, the older boy just turned and disappeared into the dark forest.

"Jasmine, you probably hate me for leaving you." Said Sasuke, trying to avoid Jasmine's saddening gaze. "No . . . no I don't hate you. You were chasing your dream, and I can't stop you from doing that. All I can do is hope you come back alive." Replied Jasmine hooking the Sasuke's chin with a pale slender finger. "Dream . . . hmph. I used to think that was a good excuse. An excuse to hide me." Replied Sasuke. "Please. Without a dream we are nothing but empty shells, forever forced to face a world of death and hate." Said the girl allowing tears to escape her eyes. "I only have one last wish, kill him, kill Itachi."

After saying that Sasuke's eyes rolled into his head and his eyes shut, never to open from their eternal slumber. Jasmine's tears then began to fall, so fast that her crying turned into an uncontrollable sob. "Sasuke . . . " she whispered quietly, then her cry got louder and louder, echoing into the dark empty forest. "SASUKE! SASUKE!" she screamed, in a sad attempt to wake up the boy. It didn't though, not even a sigh or a gasp escaped his cold pale lips. "I know how you feel Jasmine." Said a man, Jasmine flipped around and saw Kakashi walk out from behind a tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Review! And try not to flame.


	2. Remeber, look back, suffer

SM: No, I don't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine sat the navy blue bedding that covered Sasuke's now deserted bed, warm tears still slowly streaming down her face as she looked at the picture her and Sasuke took before the mission. She lay back, letting all her weight fall on the plush comforter, then listened to the squeaking of the springs as she bounced up a few times. Jasmine closed her blue eyes, letting the world go black. All she wanted to do was forget, all of what happened the night before. Yet no matter how hard she tried, it played over and over like a horror film in her head. Finally she got to the point where the memories were so overwhelming she passed out.

(Flash back to two days earlier, 12:30 a.m.)

"Sasuke come on smile this time!" exclaimed Jasmine, her delicate face bent into a frown. She held a long strip of film up and examined the photos, one hand placed on her hip. "Feh, why should I." Said Sasuke, his eyes directed toward the photo booth. "Because, it might be your last picture, if something happened I'd only have a picture of you frowning for a memento." Replied Jasmine. "Ha, like anything will happen to me." Replied Sasuke, his eyes still fixed on the booth. Then Jasmine's face changed from a smile to a pout. Sasuke glanced over to meet Jasmine's "puppy face." "If that was a jutsu, it may be considered unbeatable." Said Sasuke, stepping one foot into the booth. Jasmine smiled, she had him hooked. "Jasmine . . . Jasmine."

(end flash back)

"JASMINE!" shouted a voice. Jasmine's eyes shot open as she glared up at the person that who woke her from her pleasant dream. It was a man in an ANBU mask. Jasmine cried out as the man grabbed her wrist and started to pull her into a sitting position. "Chill out it's just me." Said the man pulling down his mask to reveal... Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what do you want?" asked Jasmine, counting her heart beats to make sure they were back to normal. Kakashi didn't say anything, he just reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Jasmine snatched the paper from his hand, then inspected it. She looked at it once, then again and again. Tears began to drip from her eyes as she recognized what it was, it was the photo with Sasuke smiling.

"Wh- Where did you find this?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I found it when I brought Sasuke's body back." Replied Kakashi. Jasmine jumped at this. "Y-You brought his body back!" she exclaimed, getting as close to Kakashi's masked face as possible. Kakashi drew back in alarm then asked in a confused tone, "Yeah. Why?" Jasmine looked at the smiling photo, she looked closely at Sasuke's eyes. Although his face was cheery, well more then usual, his eyes were still lonely, cold, and full of hatred. Jasmine touched the cheek of the Sasuke in the picture.

"Because, there's somewhere special I want to burry him." She finally replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SM: Update!


	3. Burry me but dont forget me

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------Burry Me, but Don't Forget about me------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two shadowed figures moved quickly through the town, one held a mass of something that was wrapped in a bundle and placed on its back. The other led the way, stopping a few times to help its companion. They covered ground quickly, staying unnoticed by those around them. The white and red masked was the only thing that separated the black of there clothing from their face. Then the two came to a long stair well, glancing up they saw the faded Uchiha symbol that sat a top an entrance.

One figure cocked its head in a way that seemed to say "here?" Te other figure nodded and made a gesture the seemed to say "follow me". The two hopped up the long stairs no noise escaped their mouth until they reached the top. The leader took off its mask to reveal a pale faced Jasmine. The one behind also removed his mask, it was Kakashi.

Jasmine glanced around; faint stains of red still showed in the decks and cement outside the homes, the smell of death lingered in the hot afternoon air. "Who, what did this?" asked Jasmine, inspecting a large red spot that stained the deck of a mansion. "Didn't you hear about the Uchiha Massacre?" asked Kakashi, setting down the bundle. "I'm afraid not." Replied Jasmine. Kakashi glanced toward the mansion then began the tale of the massacre.

"Well about four or so years ago, the elder brother of the two went on a killing spree in order to test his true power, of course some say it was two show his power but others say a rivalry with his father made him do it. This boys name was Uchiha Itachi. If he felt any guilt or remorse, it hasn't been shown. Even though all these years have passed he still shows no mercy toward opponents. Even the ANBU agents haven't been able to bring him down."

Jasmine said nothing; she just walked over to a large hole that was located in the ground. It looked like an empty grave, yet there was no name placed over it, just a hand stitched navy blue quilt. She picked it up and looked over it, observing every detail, and then her eyes ran over something strange. Engraved in the quilt was a name or nickname of some sort, it spelt "Onni-chan". "Kakashi…… look at this." Said Jasmine, waving her hand.

"Little Brother…… do you think?" started Kakashi, a questioning look on his face. "Maybe but we have no proof that HE made this." Replied Jasmine. "Still think about it, this empty grave and a quilt that reads "Little Brother". Not to mention the quilt looks all but a few days old, it has yet to be dirtied." Replied Kakashi. "Why would Itachi of all people do this." Asked Jasmine. "Guilt?" answered Kakashi. "Maybe." Replied Jasmine.

The two sat for a few minutes thinking the possibilities, then they came to a conclusion. "Sasuke was the only one left alive, could that mean that Itachi never hated him?" asked Jasmine. Kakashi thought on this for a minute then replied, "Its possible." Jasmine looked at the quilt then it struck her. She ran over and signaled Kakashi to get the body. Kakashi picked up the body and helped Jasmine rewrap Sasuke in the quilt.

After the two buried Sasuke, Jasmine headed toward the mansion. "What are you doing?" asked Kakashi. "This needs one more thing." She replied, flinging open the screen.

-------------------------------------------To be Continued--------------------------------------------

SM: Cliffys keep the readers hooked and coming back, it also makes me wanna update! SO R&R!


	4. Trespassers Will Be Punished

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-----------------------------------------Trespassers Will Be Punished---------------------------------------------------

Jasmine flung open the screen, then carefully entered the mansion. Kakashi just stood, dumfounded over Sasuke's grave. "Look at all the trouble and heartache you've caused you little monster." he said addressing Sasuke. The wind blew slightly, knocking a few sakura blossoms onto the grave. Kakashi, a little tiered from carrying around a corps, plopped down in a patch of over grown grass.

Inside the mansion Jasmine busily rummaged through Itachi's old desk. She was searching for something Sasuke had told her about, he said I was really special. "Bingo!" she exclaimed as she lifted a hand drawn picture from the messy abyss of the oak desk. Jasmine sighed and fell back onto the neatly made bed behind her. She buried her head in the pillow in hailing the wonderful smell of expensive cologne. She heard something running down the hall, then Kakashi slid in front of the broken screen. "He's here!" he exclaimed in a low voice.

Jasmine fully understood what this ment and followed Kakashi into an over grown garden. Jasmine peered out of a shrubbery of some sort, looking strait into the mansion she saw Itachi Uchiha walking down the hall. He slid open the remains of the screen to his room and walked in. Quietly, Jasmine snuck into the mansion. Crouching behind a old over turned table, she peered into the room.

Jasmine blushed wildly at what she saw. Itachi had removed his shirt and his hair was down. His robe and shirt sat on the bed she had laid in. He opened a door and disappeared inside. Jasmine listened for the water to begin running before entering the room.

Just as silently and swiftly as she had come in, she had grabbed the picture and began to run for the door. Jasmine, of course, wasn't expecting a scroll to be in her path and fell over it. She moaned and rubbed her lower back, "That hu-." but she was interrupted by warm drips of water slowly dripping on her shoulder. She peered up, only to be greeted by the eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

"Why are you here?" asked Itachi, his eyes full of rage. Jasmine was scared stiff and couldn't even look at him. In an attempt to answer she let a cascading waterfall of mumbles leak from her pale lips. Itachi narrowed his eyes in disgust. Jasmine winced in fear as his eyes changed to the "special" version of the sharingan.

Then in a venomous tone Itachi demanded, "Answer me.". Jasmine was still freaked and made no attempt to speak. She just flipped onto her knees and bowed. "I-I'm s-sorry, f-forgive m-me." she stuttered. "Apologies are for the weak." spit Itachi. Jasmine began to shake violently. She shut her eyes tight and prepared for the worst. When she reopened her eyes, she was greeted by a red moon.

-----------------------------------------To be continued---------------------------------------------------------

SM: REVIEW!


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**The truth comes out**

Jasmine quivered at the sight, her long fingers digging into the earth. "You can't do this!" She shouted, voice quivering with fear. Itachi's face was blank, he frowned at the girl. she stared at him, her mouth slightly parted.

"Yes I can, unless you wanna answer my question."He spit, the words like venom.

Jasmine was quiet, afraid to speak, afraid to die."I'm here because of Sasuke! I love him!" blurted Jasmine. Itachi turned around, the moon disappeared and everything went back to normal. Jasmine looked at him, his body was shakinbg slightly. Jasmine stood up, ignoring the 'dont do it' feeling in her stomach. She reached a hand out, only for it to be slapped down.

"Sasuke... Why didn't you leave him be?"

Jasmine shrugged, she truly had no idea.

"His death... it's your fault." he finished.

Jasmine took a step back, her fingers placed on her bottom lip. She looked at him in disbelief. She shook her head, her black hair swayed about as her head cranked from side to side. "Don't lie to me." She whispered.

Itachi turned around, his eyes covered by his raven bangs. "And they call me a monster"

Jasmine backed up farther, placing a hand on the screen and sliding it open. She didn't reply, insted she dashed out, running as fast as she could from the house.

If she wanted to find out more, she'd have to see Itachi again, which means no one must know about him living inside the village. No one.

**Later the next day**

Jasmine sat staring into her black vanity. Sighing she began to trace the silver dragon that lined the mirror. Jasmine slowly opened a door and began rummaging through the mess. "Where is it?" She mumbled. She gave a sigh of relief as she pulled something out that was unclear in the darkness, only the gleam of from the glass could be made out. "Jasmine," Said a voice, "Is that really going to help?" Jasmine through the object to the side then huffed in annoyance. The object was a picture her and Sasuke had taken a while ago.

"Jasmine you should follow me. There's something you should see." Said Kakashi, motioning for the girl to follow him. Jasmine huffed again but obeyed. They silently headed down the dark halls. Jasmine shivered a bit for a cold draft blew in from an open window. The only thing that shown in the dark was the metal from the two's headbands and Jasmine's now cold icy eyes.

Finally Kakashi pushed open a set of doors to reveal a forest. The two ventured as far out into the forest as possible, then Kakashi motioned for Jasmine to sit down. "Jasmine," Began Kakashi, "there's something you should know." Jasmine cocked her head then sat in the tall grass. "What'd you mean?" She finally asked.

"Jasmine, you never knew your parents because…." Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Well?" Asked Jasmine anxiously.

"You, you killed them." He finally finished. Jasmine looked away.

"I know," She replied in a soft tone. It seemed that the entire world had stopped at that moment, only the crashing of a river could be heard. Kakashi just looked at her.

"See," Began Jasmine, "he didn't keep secrets from me. Orochimaru- san was always honest. During my time in the Village of Sound I learned more about myself then I'd ever known. At first it came as a shock, but then it seemed normal. I killed my parents, but I never aimed to…..it was the seal. The seal of the moon."

"It was my fault. I often skipped training, so I missed lessons on how to control it. Now I'm regretting it. That moon holds the wolf. Kanichi, the monster who wreaked havoc on the village. My family unwillingly gave me up in order to seal her away. I'm glad. Now the entire village can be in peace."

Jasmine's once dead eyes were now full of sadness. "So it was the mark, Sasuke was trying to protect you from his elder in order to keep you safe." Remarked Kakashi. Jasmine nodded. That's what Itachi had meant.

Flash Back

_"Well." demanded Itachi. "I'm here because of Sasuke! I love him!" blurted Jasmine. Itachi turned around, his body quivering. "Sasuke... Why didn't you leave him be?" Jasmine shrugged, she truly had no idea. "His death... it's your fault." he finished._

End FB

"All this time I was so…blind." Said Jasmine, tears beginning to role down her face. Kakashi walked over to Jasmine and set a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok." He said. "Kakashi, have I changed?" Asked Jasmine her tone serious. "Yes!" Shouted Kakshi's mind, yet he couldn't bring the words to his mouth. "Tell me, how do I get rid of the mark?" Asked Jasmine. "Him." Replied Kakashi. Jasmine knew who 'him' was and raced off to the village.

**Two hours later**

A shadowed figure dashed through the forest, her sandals kicking up the loose dirt and twigs. The only thing visible was her icy blue eyes that, at the present time, were glazed over in thought.

FB

_"Where is he now?" Asked Jasmine, a little bit frantic. "Sound, like before." Replied Kakashi. Jasmine glanced at Kakashi then ordered, "Go get my brother."_

End FB

The figure came to a halt, air visibly cascading from its mouth. It stopped up then pulled down its mask revealing the face of a young girl. It was Jasmine. Shaking of the numbing in her legs she continued running on what seemed like forever. Then a large pair of gate came into view.

Jasmine tightened her black vest then, like a deer leaping through tall grass, she hopped the fence. Her feet hit the cold ground with no noise. The only noise that escaped her body was a small grunt as all her weight hit her legs. Just as silently as she had gotten in she was running toward the village leader's quarters.

Slamming open the screen Jasmine stormed into the room. "Orochimaru!" She shouted, "I have to talk to you…..in private." Orochimaru sat up strait and rubbed his eyes, he had been asleep on the job. "What!" He hissed in annoyance. Then he saw it was Jasmine, who had her hands on her hips. "Where's your little friend?" Asked Orochimaru with a smile. "Sasuke? You know what happened, he's dead." Replied Jasmine in a venomus tone.

Orochimaru smiled, "You haven't changed a bit." Jasmine looked at him then sighed; she couldn't stay angry at him. "Look Orochimaru-kun can you please make the seal stronger?" Asked Jasmine. Orochimaru sighed then motioned for Jasmine to sit down.

Jasmine peeled away the shoulder of her turtle neck. Orochimaru did some hand signs then plunged a hand into her shoulder. Jasmine winced, trying not to let a blood curdling scream escape her lips. Finally Orochimaru pulled back his hand.

**Back With Kakashi**

"Getting a little cold." Asked Kakshi. The boy next to him shook his head. "She'll be back soon Mike." Said Kakashi. The boy nodded.

To be continued


End file.
